Kalopsis
"I am the One-In-Two, the Ouroboros. '' ''I am the After-All, the Fore-All. I am the All-At-Once, I am, Endless." '' —Kalopsis describing himself to Kul '''Kalopsis' (Possibly Aranese, no direct translation known) is a God, most known for his role in early religious history, as well as being responsible for the keeping of order among the universe and Atheryin itself. Kalopsis is one of the oldest sentient gods in the entire universe, and one of the most powerful as well. A known trickster, Kalopsis frequently passes the eternity by toying with mortals, and living a life as a mortal on Atheryin. He is commonly noted as a brother figure to Laira. Worship Worship of Kalopsis himself is sparse, especially since he is typically marked as an "evil" god. However, some religions recognize his existence as important, even if his intentions are usually bad. 'Kutai Worship' The Kutai recognize Kalopsis as the second origin spirit, and specifically the keeper of flora and fauna on Atheryin. He is noted as the all-important protector of Laira, and, while he is still antagonistic in Kutai myths, he is still held in high regard. Kutai typically offer monthly sacrifices of Lugata to the god, atop their highest ziggurat, during a full set of moons. Reports note that the animal is often subdued with some sort of anesthetic-like plant, then stabbed through the heart to kill it quickly. A prayer is spoken toward the sky, in it, praising Kalopsis for the work he does. A second prayer is whispered into the Lugata's ear by the other priest. It is a standard prayer that the Kutai believe will help the animal "safely return to Mother Laira". After both prayers are finished, the meat is cut from the animal, treated in a mix of spices (or if it is a month of Harvest, then the meat is treated in Turohk), cooked, and then eaten in a feast that can only be attended by Kutai males above 25 years old. Attendance to the feast is considered one of many rites of passage in their society. 'Celadon Worship' People of Celadon, specifically the kingdoms of Helmbridge and Derethäl, view Kalopsis as a god that must be fearfully revered. Among the people of Derethäl, he is often credited as an antagonist during Stonetree, along with numerous other spirits siding with Kalopsis. In Helmbridge, the kingdom views him and his children as the cause of all their ailments, and the father of the Elves they despise, as well as share borders with. Typically, adhering to regular traditions in the area, worship ceremonies are very minimal. Typically people in both cities will just offer general goods or items associated with Kalopsis at a public shrine, as an offering to not harm their family. Attributes 'Appearance' Kalopsis, being an Origin Spirit, appears in many forms, and oftentimes keeps a low profile when manifesting on Atheryin. His countless forms are well-disputed and varied, but often his forms are all male, save the occasional female form used in a manner of temptation. Kalopsis' most common forms are listed below: Kaporem - A large, black, serpentine monster capable of swimming in water and slithering upon land. It has bright yellow eyes, much like a basilisk, and often either appears with six or two eyes. Descriptions of the Kaporem form hold it as being anywhere from a thick-scaled, grey serpent, to smooth-skinned and black. Like most of Kalopsis' forms, it is rarely seen, and those who often do see it are killed shortly after. The Bandaged Man - Most who remember the Bandaged Man, and remember him in reference to Kalopsis, call him a grotesque figure, covered in partially bloodied cloth bandages all over his body and face. He is often in a ragged robe, his face half-shadowed by the hood. The Bandaged Man is thought to be Kalopsis' manifestation of anguish and pain, and is perhaps the most emotionally attached form he takes. 'Symbols' Although self-proclaimed as all-encompassing, taking the form of all things under his power, most religions bring Kalopsis down a level, assigning commonly appearing symbolic items (much like other gods) to better understand the god's drive and focus. Those most often identified with Kalopsis are gold, beech wood, serpents, pyramids and triangles, and within Kutai cultures, the deadly Lugata. All are tied with a specific fable related to the god. Category:Gods